solanafandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet Wiki
Gladys_Rick_Yago.jpeg|Season 2|link=Season 2|linktext=What’s new with the latest season of Epix's Get Shorty TV series? Get_Shorty_movie.jpeg|The film|link=Get Shorty (movie)|linktext=Remember the original film? Miles.jpeg|Miles Daly|link=Miles Daly|linktext=Read up on the criminal-turned-movie-producer. Amara.jpeg|Amara De Escalones|link=Amara De Escalones|linktext=Learn about the powerful and glamorous crimeboss. .]] Copernicus Leslie Qwark was an arrogant, dim-witted and selfish yet famous and celebrated "superhero" and captain in the Polaris Galaxy and previously in the Solana and Bogon Galaxies. He was the founder of the Q-Force, an organisation named after him who protected the galaxy from any threat, and the arch nemesis of the villainous Dr. Nefarious. Copernicus Qwark and his twin brother, Quasar Qwark, were born to their parents at an unknown location, and their mother and father would be ultimately killed by faulty technomite technology. Quasar was apparently "evil", and Qwark claimed to have defeated him in battle. After the death of their parents, Qwark was raised by cyclophic monkeys on Florana from a young age. Qwark attended the Kerwan Learning Annex where he learned to draw schematics, and was in middle school at age twenty-six where he bullied a fellow student in his biology class, a young Nefarious. It was through a three-week superhero correspondence course that he earned his title as "Captain Qwark", and afterwards he starred in commercials for and sponsored many businesses in the Solana Galaxy. One of Qwark's most notable misadventures was his defeat of Nefarious, whom he unwittingly turned into a powerful robot following the villain's amoeboid attack on Blackwater City, Rilgar before defeating again. In 5354, Qwark became the spokesperson for the artificial planet created by the devious Chairman Drek of the blarg - whose evil he acknowledged - and aided his employer by attempting to kill young lombax mechanic Ratchet and defective sentry-bot Clank, however his ship was shot down by the conspirators and he ended up working for weapon and gadget company Gadgetron as "Steve McQwark". He later followed Ratchet and Clank to the Bogon Galaxy in 5355 where he posed as Abercrombie Fizzwidget, the head of Gadgetron rival MegaCorp, and conspired to anonymously unleash mutated protopets across the galaxy, defeat them, save the day and frame Ratchet and Clank - but, his plan failed and he instead went into exile on Florana back in Solana. He was briefly known as the "Florana Tree Beast" until Ratchet and Clank convinced him to come back and defeat a newly risen Nefarious who planned to transform all organic life forms into robots in 5356, and he assembled the Q-Force to do so. He faked his own death when he believed hope to be lost, but after the duo spoke to him he resurfaced and vanquished Nefarious seemingly for good. After a scandal surrounding the television series DreadZone forcing superheros to fight each other to the death in 5357, Qwark tried to find his birth parents and mistook technomite leader Otto Destruct for his father. However, when he learned of his parents' death and Otto's true identity, he swapped the latter's brain with that of cyclophic monkey Skrunch. In 5359, Qwark's home of Metropolis was attacked by the supposed last cragmite, leader of the Cragmite Empire and employer of the Drophyd Armada, Emperor Percival Tachyon, and he was captured by the villain and taken to the Polaris Galaxy. In an effort to save himself, he became Tachyon's confidant, but continued to work in secret with Ratchet and Clank to prevent Tachyon from using the dimensionator to unleash the cragmites. After Tachyon's defeat, Clank was taken away mysteriously by strange beings known as zoni, and in 5360 Qwark helped Ratchet search for his friend. Clank would eventually be found again, and after stopping Artemis Zogg from stealing planets Qwark was elected Galactic President in Meridian City. In 5362, he, Ratchet, Clank and Nefarious were unwillingly banded together as they became stranded on Magnus, where Qwark made up with Nefarious as they defeated a dangerous Creature Collector only for Nefarious to betray them and escape in their ship. When they returned to civilisation, the Q-Force was reassembled in 5363 and defeated Stuart Zurgo, and later Qwark helped Ratchet and Clank put a stop to a plot by twins Neftin and Vendra Prog to release deadly nethers using the dimensionator. (Read more) What was your favorite game? Ratchet & Clank 2002 Going Commando Up Your Arsenal Deadlocked Size Matters Secret Agent Clank Going Mobile Tools of Destruction Quest for Booty A Crack in Time All 4 One Full Frontal Assault Before the Nexus Into the Nexus Ratchet & Clank 2016 Who was your favorite main character? Ratchet Clank Qwark Nefarious Which adaptation did you prefer? The original The re-imagining The movie More polls Category:Browse